1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and a method of repairing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer in accordance with an electric field formed between the common electrode and each pixel electrode to display a desired image. The liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels each including the pixel electrode.
When a defect occurs in a portion of the pixels and the defective pixel is abnormally operated, a repair process is performed on the defective pixel. In general, the defective pixel becomes a dark point by partially connecting or cutting a line part using a laser beam. In this case, however additional defects, e.g., circuit short or open in the line part, occur, and a success rate of the repair process is too low.